New Life
by IgelBeatz
Summary: This a Story abou two Pikachus that are saved by A human Named Luke.Find out was Happens to Them.Rated M because i Plan to do lemon in Later chapters.


**I do not own Pokemon but i own Luke and this story**

**If you want to use this story in one of you fics please ask me**

**{Pikachu}Pokémon speaking in their own language[not in the view of Bella or Flash]**

**(Hm...)When somebody is thinking it looks like this**

**[:)] comment of myself**

**Main Chars:**

**Luke: He is a white haired 15 years old Boy, he likes Pokémon and soon his Journey will start unplanned.**

**Flash: a male Pikachu likes: His mate Bella(very very much!)Luke and Pizza.**

**Bella: A female Pikachu likes: Her mate Flash(very very much!)Luke and All that can be eaten.**

**That is all for the beginning because i do not want to Spoiler you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one The beginning of a new life<strong>

It was Sunny morning in Pallet Town[Yea i use Pallet town because it's my Favorite town :)] Luke was getting slowly out of the bed

And was rubbing his eyes. He was a 15 year's old teenager with white hair and a fit body.

He thought it was a day just like all the others he was getting up and under the shower.

Than he will put his closing on and will go out for a walk.

After 5 minutes of walking he just heard a little sob behind a bush than a pika pika chu that where sounding very sad,

He slowly went to the bush and looked through it there where two Pikachu one badly wounded and the other sobbing beneath it.

When he saw the Pikachu he knew than he needs to get it to the Pokémon Center.

He tried to pick it up to get it to the center, but the male Pikachu was biting him because it was thinking he want to hurt it.

Luke was thinking how he can help the Pikachu without hurting himself or the other Pikachu he tried to calm the male Pikachu down

But it wasn't working. Than he had an idea. He began to run away from the Pikachu's to the next poke mart.

He was running in and was fast buying two master Ball's. He hoped it was not too late.

Five minutes later he was back at the bush, but the two Pikachu's where away. He shouted damm and was thinking,

He needs to find the two Pikachu's but they are away than he saw a small trail of blood he was immediately following it.

After a short while he found the two Pikachu's the one Pikachu saw him coming and was starting to load an Electric attack

But Luke was throwing the first Master Ball before he was able to release it. The ball was starting to blink and after short while

A click showed that the Pikachu was captured, before he picked the ball up he throwed the other one at the injured Pikachu

The ball showed the same procedure to this Pikachu and clicked again. In the same moment Luke picked the ball up and began to sprint

To the Pokémon center with the two Pikachu's.

After a short while he was speaking to the nurse Joy and gave the two poke balls to her.

She began running into the Op and released the wounded Pikachu.

* * *

><p>After a while the nurse was coming out with a little smile and told Luke that the female [Yes the nurse is knowing it is a female] Pikachu<p>

Is going to be alright but it is better if she stays out of her poke ball.

Luke nodded at this and began to follow the nurse into the prr [Pokémon rest room].

The prr is like a room for injured humans but the beds are smaller and there is poke food and water in bowls.

He asked the nurse if it is okay to release the other Pikachu she nodded and began to walk out of the room.

Luke released the other Pikachu, at first it tried to shock Luke, but then it saw his mate and saw the bandages it hopped to her bed with

a worried look on his face and sniffed on her it knowed In the same moment that she was going to be okay the worried look turned to pure happiness

But slowly faded away when it saw Luke. Luke sat on a chair and wasn't moving he just looked with a smile on the Pikachu, It slowly hopped out of the bed

and was going to Luke, the Pikachu had a very scared face because normally Pikachu's don't life near humans Luke just stayed quiet and let the Pikachu go to him.

Soon it was standing right before him.

* * *

><p><strong>View of Flash:<strong>

(Who was this human and why was he here)?(i hope he don't want to hurt my mate or me).(there's only one way to discover that...).

* * *

><p><strong>Normal view:<strong>

Luke looked at the Pikachu, than he saw that it took a deep breath and was doing something but what? At first he thought that it wants to attack him, but then it hopped on his lap.

Luke began to smile at this and slowly began to pet the Pikachu. First the Pikachu thought Luke want to hit him but then it discovered that this feeling was great and began to enjoy it.

The Pikachu slowly lay on Luke's lap and began to gaze at his male he hoped really she wake up soon so he can get out, but then the petting felt great and he knew that without this human

His male probably died if this human wasn't there so he was thinking to stay with this human, but first he needed to speak to his beautiful male when she wakes up, he never would go without her.

* * *

><p><strong>View of Bella:<strong>

All was dark i, wondered where i Am.(i need to find an escape) I began to search for an escape i sniffed in the air but smelled nothing(how can this be? All things smell like something even the cleanest things).

Than i saw a light it was slowly getting brighter and soon it was all around me i slowly closed my eyes and opened them the bright light was everywhere than i saw something what was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal view:<strong>

After 1 hour the Pikachu on my lap fall asleep, a little while later i saw that the female was moving i slowly took the Pikachu and sat it on the chair. Than i went to the woke slowly up and saw me it had a tired and scared face, i thought it is better when i do it like with the male and just wait.

* * *

><p><strong>View of Flash:<strong>

The petting was so nice that i began to fell asleep, i do not want to but i was very tired because i was so worried about my mate and i haven't got some sleep for 2

Days.

I thin i just was asleep about a half hour when i woe up i saw that my mate was up too but she has a very worried face because the human was about two feet away from her.

I was fast getting to the bed and hopped on it .When my mate saw me the worried look fast faded away and instead there was a very very very Happy look on her face.

When she saw me she instantly knowed that the human was nice she tried to went up and goes to him, but when she was up she fall back in the same moment and let out a grunt of pain

she still was wounded so i need to tell the human to go to her i ran in front of the human and began to pull on his jeans he knew what i wanted and went to the bed. He got on one knee and slowly began to pet my mate she had a very funny look when he done this and slowly was getting in some trance. After a while he stopped and said something to me: is this your sister? I shacked my head .Oh this is your mate? I nodded at this .He has a smile on his face growing and said: i let you two alone i think you want to speak with her.

I slowly said to my mate :Bella how are you ?She said that wound is still hurting like hell but it is much better than before ,i smiled at this and laid next to her and soon we both fell asleep. About 3 hours we woke up

and the human was still there I said to Bella I think I want to stay with this human.

* * *

><p><strong>View of Bella:<strong>

I thought Luke is Crazy why want he to stay with this human?

What if he wants to kill us? He explained that this human has not planned to hurt us. He saved my life so I think it is true but what if I not? But this Human was really nice he petted me behind my ears and he is somehow nice.

Maybe we really stay with him…..

* * *

><p><strong>View of Luke:<strong>

I was sitting on that chair for about a half hour than the two pikachus went to me and they jumped on my lap, I wondered how the female was recovering so fast that she can jump. I patted the two Pikachu's for about two hours.

Than a thought came into my mind maybe they want to stay with me? Official they mine because I captured them but I only take them with me if they want to, so I asked them: Do you two want to stay with me? They both looked into my face and nodded!They really nodded I've got two Pokémon!At first I wasn't able to believe it but later I was just finished with that storm of new thought what I can do with them: Play with them, pet them maybe go for a journey. Wait a Journey? That's a great Idea I thought but first I want that they like me more and that they really trust me but first we need to go to bed it was about midnight I placed the two Pikachu's on the bed and went to the chair. I was quickly sleeping what will the next day bring for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>: Hm nice for a first Story(NOT)

**Bella**: Yea i like it

**Flash**: why do you need to get Bella Badly wounded?

**Bella**: Yeah why me?

**IgelBeatz**: because i want it so ;)

**Bella and Flash**: -_-

**Luke**: hey think from the good side about it if not you would never meat me :D

**Bella**:I dont Really trust you yet but you e okay

**Flash**: I Like you :)

**Luke**:Hey whats that Big machine over there?

**IgelBeatz**: Oh that?Only a Brainwasher machine...

**Luke Bella and Flash**: WHAT!

**IgelBeatz**: you need to forget about what we talked right now see you tomorrow :)*Turns the Brainwshing machine on*

**Luke Bella and Flash**: **_**

**IgelBeatz: see you soon in the Next chapter i hpe you enjoy the Story,oh and sorry that it is so short.I make short chapter's but i update very much ;)  
><strong>


End file.
